eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussion:Haus Frey
Erbfolge Dürfen bei den Freys Frauen erben? Ich dachte, dass sei nur in Dorne üblich? Greets Hauselfe StephenMS (Diskussion) 17:18, 24. Mär. 2018 (UTC) :Laut der üblichen Erbfolge in Westeros, werden die Männer immer bevorzugt. Heißt, gibt es einen Sohn erbt der immer, selbst wenn er ältere Schwestern hat. Anders ist es in Dorne wo es nach dem Alter geht. Dort würden die älteste Schwester erben. Falls das Haus Frey auf der männlichen Seite aussterben würde (nicht vergessen wir sind im Buch- und nicht im Serienwiki, Walder ist hier mehr als Lebendig) könnten also die Töchter erben. :Das berühmteste Beispiel in der Geschichte ist Heinrich VIII von England. Der hatte nur zwei Töchter, Mary und Elizabeth. Er wollte aber unbedingt einen männlichen Erben haben, den er später auch in Form seines Sohnes Edward von Ehefrau drei bekommen hat. Als Edward gestorben ist, ohne eigene Kinder, waren nacheinander seine Schwester dran. Erst Mary und dann Elizabeth. signierter Beitrag von [[Benutzer:Kady0108|Kady0108] (Diskussion) 19:30, 24. Mär. 2018 (UTC)] ::Ja, aber in England waren Frauen, wenn auch nachgeordnet, erbberechtigt. In rein männlich orientierten Erbfolgen (z.B. Salische Erbfolge) sind Frauen und ihre Nachfahren von der Erbfolge ausgeschlossen. Dann würde, wenn der Herrscher eine Tochter hätte (oder der verstorbene ursprüngliche Erbe), die Erbreihenfolge zurückspringen auf den nächsten männlichen Verwandten. Einen jüngeren Bruder, Cousin oder weiter entferntes. Das hat ja zum Hundertjährigen Krieg geführt, weil der französische König ohne direkten männlichen Erben starb. Die Franzosen krönten einen Großneffen(?) des Vorgängers aus dem Hause Valois, während Edward der III von England seine Thronfolge von seiner Mutter, der Tochter eines Königs aus dem Hause der Kapetinger ableitete. Ich bin bei den großen Häusern eigentlich immer von der salischen Erbfolge ausgegangen. Greets Hauselfe StephenMS (Diskussion) 19:11, 24. Mär. 2018 (UTC) :::"The short answer is that the laws of inheritance in the Seven Kingdoms are modelled on those in real medieval history... which is to say, they were vague, uncodified, subject to varying interpretations, and often contradictory.""Die Kurzantwort ist, dass die Gesetze der Erbfolge in den Sieben Königslanden, denen der mittelterlichen Geschichte nachempfunden wurden ... das heißt, sie sind vage, nicht festgeschrieben, unterliegen verschiedenen Auslegungen und sind oft widersprüchlich." :::Ein Zitat von George R.R. Martin. Das ganze interview findest du hier: http://www.westeros.org/Citadel/SSM/Entry/The_Hornwood_Inheritance_and_the_Whents :::Ich schätze im Grunde erben die Töchter, es sei denn ein entfernter Verwanter taucht auf und behauptet er habe einen besseren Anspruch signierter Beitrag von [[Benutzer:Kady0108|Kady0108] (Diskussion) 22:21, 24. Mär. 2018‎ (UTC)] :Grundsätzlich haben wir für alle Kulturen in den Sieben Königslanden Aussagen, die Frauen ein Erbrecht vor ihren möglichen Onkeln oder Cousins einräumen. Wie das dann faktisch gehandhabt wird, ist natürlich nochmal eine andere Geschichte. Der Norden oder die Eiseninseln wurden noch nie von einer Königin oder Lady regiert, in der Weite gab es dagegen schon eine Königin, im Grünen Tal und den Westlanden haben schon Ladys regiert (und Cersei ist ja auch Lady von Casterlystein). Insofern herrscht dort erstmal kein Salisches Recht. :Wie sich an den Freys zeigt, wird der Anspruch von Frauen dann in der Realität aber auch gerne mal übergangen - vor allem dann, wenn es sehr viele männliche Verwandte gibt. :@Kady Beiträge bitte mit vier Tilden unterschreiben. :-) The Sword of the Morning (Diskussion) 11:10, 26. Mär. 2018 (UTC)